


Feels Like Home

by houdini74



Series: Clint and Marcy [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Renewed communications, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: Marcy has lots of feelings at David and Patrick's wedding.





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is probably the final fic in the main arc of my Clint and Marcy series - thanks to everyone who has followed along with the journey of watching Patrick and his parents repair their relationship. I may write a few fluffy add-on pieces as the mood strikes but I think this is a nice place to leave the main story. Of course, who knows what sort of Clint and Marcy content we might get in season 6 (fingers crossed)!

“The thing I liked about Patrick from the moment I met him was the great pleasure he took in making fun of David.” David’s dark-haired friend has been speaking for a couple of minutes and Marcy can see that her grip on her champagne flute has started to relax. 

“Of course, I have to agree with David about Patrick’s lack of good taste.” Stevie pauses for a moment. “After all, Patrick, you just married him.” Marcy joins in on the laughter, which grows as David gives Stevie a disgusted look.

“You will never get me to say this again and it’s a testament to the amount of wine you bought this evening that I’m saying it at all, but I love you two idiots very much. And I’m so happy you’ve found each other. And I’m not just saying that because it means I’ll never have to bring David towels ever again.” With that, Stevie downs her entire glass of champagne and sinks into the chair beside David. He’s trying to look annoyed, but he can’t keep the smile off of his face. Beside him, Patrick grins at Stevie and tops up her glass.

As Stevie takes her seat, David’s sister rises to her feet. Much to Marcy’s surprise, Alexis has kept the agenda moving with a sense of grace that she hadn’t known that David’s sister possessed. "Next up, Patrick’s dad will say a few words.” Alexis beckons to Clint, her hands dancing in the broken-wristed way that Marcy finds mesmerizing.

As he pushes back his chair, Clint gives her hand a squeeze before he walks to the front of the room. She’d helped Clint write the speech, knowing how badly he wanted to say the right things for Patrick. They both did.

“Um...hi, for those of you who don’t know me, I’m Clint Brewer, Patrick’s dad.” Clint clears his throat and she can tell he’s nervous, despite all the times he’d practiced before they came. “I’m the one who gets to stand up here, but my wife Marcy wrote this as much as I did.” He looks over at her and she smiles back at him. Seeing him there reminds her of their own wedding, he’d been just as nervous on that day as he was today. 

‘When Patrick was five years old, he ran away from home. Twenty five years later, he did it again and it was the best decision of his life.” At the head of the u-shaped table, David leans over to whisper in Patrick’s ear, Patrick grins at whatever he’s saying. “There’s a thing that happens when your kid runs away from home…” Clint pauses and looks over at Patrick. Marcy can see that Patrick’s eyes are bright and she blinks hard to chase away her own tears. “...where you wonder if you should have done things differently.”

She’d helped Clint put the words together and she’d listened as he had practiced for the final time that morning before they left the motel room. She can recite every syllable and yet the wave of emotion that is unleashed by hearing Clint speak the words out loud in front of their son threatens to immobilize her. She closes her eyes for a second, repeating the words to herself.

“Standing here today, I can say that I wouldn’t change a thing.”

When she opens her eyes, David is raising his hand to quickly wipe a tear from Patrick’s cheek. 

She can tell that Clint is feeling the weight of the emotion in the room. He clears his throat and takes a breath. “I’ve never been prouder of you or happier to know you’ve found someone who brings you so much joy.” Across the table, Patrick’s eyes meet hers and a smile lights up his face despite his tears.

“Someone told me that no matter where you’re going, that home is something you run toward.” Clint’s voice catches and he pauses. “I’m so glad you chose to run to the home you’ve found here with David.”

“Your mom and I love you both very much. May you always be able to find your way home.” Clint raises his glass and steps back from the table. Before he can sit down, Patrick is out of his seat, hugging his father as hard as he can. Emotions roll across Clint’s face, love, pride, joy, relief. The tears Marcy’s been holding back spill down her cheeks as her husband and her son squeeze each other tightly.

David’s sister pops back up as Clint and Patrick release each other and take their seats. “Thank you, Mr. Brewer.” Alexis taps Clint on the arm with one long finger. “We’ll conclude the formal part of our agenda with David and Patrick’s first dance as husbands followed by the mother-son dances. And then we’re going to party!”

The lights dim as David leads Patrick to the dance floor at the back of the room, their fingers entwined as they make their way through the tables. Patrick winks at her and she gives his free hand a quick squeeze as he passes. He looks exhausted, but quietly, joyously happy. It flows off him like water, filling her up just to see it. As they come to stop in the middle of the parquet floor, the opening notes of Beyonce’s rendition of ‘At Last’ fill the room.

As they turn towards each other, Patrick’s hands slide along David’s hips and they step into each other like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together. David dips his head as Patrick murmurs in his ear and he places his arms around Patrick’s neck. David’s eyes are glued to Patrick and he cups the back of his head, kissing him gently. The kiss goes on for a beat too long and behind her someone whistles. Lost in each other, neither David nor Patrick flinch at the intrusion but Marcy turns towards the sound. A wide grin identifies Stevie as the culprit. 

On the dance floor, David tucks his face into Patrick’s neck. Beside her, Clint squeezes her shoulder and presses a kiss to her temple. “Look at them.”

“I know.” She knows that Clint sees what she sees. The way Patrick relaxes into David’s arms. The way they move together. The way they make each other laugh. The way they’re staring at each other as though they’re the only ones in the room.

She remembers her own wedding, how everything faded away during their first dance, the endless details of the day receding as she and Clint took their first steps together as a married couple. She sees that same relief in the set of Patrick’s shoulders, his tension is fading as he and David sway together.

The song comes to an end and David and Patrick reluctantly step away from each other. She rises from her seat as Patrick comes towards her, holding out a hand to lead her onto the dance floor. On the other side of the table, she can see David and Moira making their way across the room.

They’ve never danced together before, she realizes as Patrick places his left hand on her back. She remembers dancing with him as a little boy, his feet on top of hers as she danced them through the kitchen, Elton John blasting on the stereo. But as adults they’ve never had the opportunity. They move together for a few moments before Patrick pulls back so he can see her face. “I was never running from you.” His voice is soft and she has to strain to hear him over the music.

“Oh honey, I know.” She places her hand on his face, smiling at him softly. “You were meant to find your way here.”

“I really was.” The laughter bubbles out of him, reminding her of spring, of the sound of the first robin, of snowmelt flowing and burbling. “This feels like home.” He hugs her tightly and she thinks again of the little boy who hugged her so fiercely whenever he was happy. 

The dance floor is filling up. She’s been so lost in Patrick that she doesn’t notice that the song has ended until she feels a hand on her shoulder and David is standing beside them. “I think it’s my turn.” He holds his hand out to her as Patrick kisses him softly on the cheek. “My mom is hoping you can dance the tango.”

“What?” Patrick’s voice pitches a bit higher and Marcy winks at David.

“I don’t think she actually knows how to dance the tango, but you won’t know until you dance with her.” David kisses Patrick quickly on the lips and gives him a gentle shove towards where Moira is waiting.

David moves easily on the dance floor, taking the lead and slipping them into the beat of the song. Patrick loves music, he loves to sing, but he’s never been a natural dancer. David moves to the rhythm like he was born to it. David clears his throat. “Thank you.” David is that much taller than Patrick that she has to tilt her head to look up at him. “For what Clint said in his speech. Patrick needed to hear you say those things.”

She swallows away the lump in her throat. “Clint couldn’t have said them if you didn’t make Patrick so happy.”

David rolls his eyes at her, blinking rapidly. “I think he gives me more than I give him.” They’ve moved halfway across the dance floor, David guiding them easily around the other couples. To her left, she can see Clint and Alexis dancing together; Alexis is making Clint twirl her around, her high heels and gold colored dress are flashing as she spins.

She stops moving, dragging David to a halt with her, the other dancers are forced to navigate around them as they stand together in the middle of the floor. “David. You have to know that’s not true.” His breath catches and she can tell he’s surprised, whether by her words or the fact that she’s stopped dancing, she’s not sure.

“Um…” He looks away from her, staring over her shoulder to where Patrick and Moira are dancing together. His eyes look for Patrick as though he’s searching for a beacon of reassurance. 

“David.” Her hands squeeze his shoulders, forcing his gaze back to hers. “My son has never been this happy in his adult life. You’ve given him that.”

His eyes are filling with tears even as a slow smile spreads across his face. “Okay. I might need to stop talking about this now.” He hugs her close and she can barely hear his next words. “Thank you.”

She’s trying to subtly wipe away her own tears when the song ends and she makes her way back to where Clint is waiting at the table. David and Patrick have come back together on the dance floor; they’re so completely entwined with each other that she can barely tell where one of them ends and the other begins. 

As she approaches, Clint offers his hand and nods towards their son. “Everything okay?” He hands her a handkerchief from the inside pocket of his jacket so she can dab away the rest of her tears.

“It’s perfect.” She returns the handkerchief and takes her husband’s hand. “Everything is exactly as it’s meant to be.”


End file.
